Wings
by Chushiki Maho
Summary: He was an angel. Literally. AU


**Summary: He was a angel. Literally. **

**Maho: Hi~ Sorry for the long wait! :D Please enjoy this story. Reviews fuel my need to update! **

This makes absolutely no sense at all. I've never been religious or anything, but apparently there's such a thing as angels. And demons.

I've never really believed in them, since there was no proof that they existed, but I guess they do. Because, well, there's proof right in front of me. Right in the flesh. Or whatever angels or demons are made out of.

Just a few moments ago, life was normal. Perfectly and blissfully normal. Then, while I was cleaning up my living room, doing a bit of dusting and such, something crashed through my window.

That something, was a young boy. He lay amongst the pieces of shattered glass, drenched and limp like a rag doll. I edged over to him carefully, observing him, scared. Rain poured in through the broken window, wetting my hair and clothes as well as I approached him.

Droplets of water clung to his honeyed tone of blonde hair, some settling on his face, pale skin and long eyelashes. What surprised me the most was what he'd be wearing.

A long white button down smock that was nearly transparent from all the water, and I could see his chest, but I tried to stop staring for too long. His black pants were soaked, and he was barefoot. And what surprised me more, was that a pair of white, feathery wings were sprouted from his back, ripping gaping holes in his shirt.

"Wings? I'm pretty sure those aren't supposed to be there… Or rather, anywhere." I mumbled, touching them gently. They were soft and tousled, wet but messy from the wind. That human anatomy class I took definitely wasn't making things any clearer right now.

I stoked them gently, then finally, tried to haul the boy into my room. He was surprisingly light, so I carried him tenderly, so I wouldn't hurt him. I placed him on the bed, where he almost automatically curled up, and I smiled lightly as I placed a blanket over him.

I didn't usually take in random people who crashed into my window, not that many did, but this boy gave me a sense of protection and safety. It was just a comfortable feeling.

I walked back into the living room,where I began cleaning up the shards of glass quietly. My father was sleeping at the moment, and I didn't want to bother the 'guest.' As I cleaned it up, a loud crash of thunder boomed throughout the room. I screamed, my panic meter reaching full. I immediately clenched the piece I'd been holding in my fist as I curled up in a ball, shivering.

I could hardly see anything as more water spilled into the room, making a puddle as I lay there paralyzed. The puddle was a distorted shade of red, as blood dripped from my hand, mixing with the rainwater. I was cold. I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and let the sobs wrack over my body as I clung to myself, clothes hanging onto my skin as if it were its lifeline.

Then a light appeared. "Haruhi… It's alright now. I'm here." Someone was holding me. Shielding me from the rain, and soon darkness enveloped us, the sound of the thunder just becoming a muffled drone in the distance. I settled against the warmth of the small body. "Goodnight, Haruhi."

…

I woke up, light streaming in through little cracks of the little cradle of whatever I was in. Wait… Cradle? I felt the heat of someones breath of my neck, and my clothes and body were stiff with a few wet spots. My hand ached, and when I looked, I'd still been holding the shard of glass. Last night…

I glanced upwards, only to see… The stranger from yesterday! The young boy was cuddled up against me, arms around my waist as his wings made a shield around us. I lightly touched one of the feathers, just out of curiosity, and the wings twitched, startling me. The boy shivered, then lazily opened his eyes.

They were a soft caramel, hazy with sleep. He yawned lightly. "Goodmorning, Haru-chan." he muttered, as he withdrew his wings and took a few more seconds the fully wake up before smiling widely at me. "How do you know my name? And who are you?" Those questions poured out of my mouth, without a second thought.

He giggled and stood up. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, an angel from Squad #72. I'm your guardian angel." he chirped. I stared at him for a second. His wings did look real, and he could operate them… Then I realized how stupid I was. Was I really going to stand here, thinking that the child in front of me was an angel?

"Yeah, and I'm Elvis." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, where are your parents?" He laughed. "If I wasn't an angel, Haru-chan, how would you explain this?"

He grabbed my hand and touched the gash across it. I flinched as the light shiver of pain that ran through my body as his touched it. He leaned down and kissed it. A warm, fluttering feeling rushed through my veins, as I sighed in pleasure.

I could see his smile as he pulled back. "See?" he whispered. I looked down at my hand. The gash was gone, and all that was left was soft, unblemished skin. I touched it, scared. "W-What? How is that even possible?"

He giggled. "It is, Haru-chan. Because I'm an angel~" He pranced around and looked at the window. "Lookie, I can do this too!" He pointed at the window and soon, the glass began to crawl and slide forward, closing up the gaping hole that he'd made. After a few more moments, the window looking completely normal, as if a child had never crashed through it.

"…. Oh my god." I whispered, as I stumbled upwards to touch the glass. It felt completely normal. As if it had never even broken. "I'm an angel, not god." Mitsukuni said. "But you can call me Hunny." I nodded weakly as the name rolled off my tongue. "Hunny…"

Hunny's face turned serious quickly, his smile fading. "MOVE, HARUHI!" he yelled as he pushed me and I almost hit the wall, but a barrier of blue light surrounded me. "What was that for?" I yelled, but he didn't reply, or even look back. He stood up, fists clenched as he stared at the window.

Then there was a crash. Two figures swooped in, breaking the glass yet again. "We meet again, senpai." There was a pair of twins, with fiery orange hair, and lucid golden eyes, like liquid gold. They both had matching smirks on their faces, and their wings flapped as they made gusting winds in my living room, breaking everything and anything.

Their wings were different than Hunny's. They were almost unearthly shiny, and weren't feathery. They were more like leather, with spikes at the tips. They were black, pitch black.

Hunny cried out. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan…. You became demons…?" One twin laughed. "Yeah. And the shadow king ordered us to get Haruhi. She was finally reincarnated, after all." Reincarnated…? What?

Hunny sighed. "I was assigned as her guardian angel by Tama-chan." The other twin laughed as well. "I guessed so. The boss has always been overprotective of her." Hunny's posture changed, as if he was more comfortable now. He turned to me, a sad smile on his face.

"Haru-chan, this is Hikaru and Kaoru." he whispered, pointing to each twin as he spoke. "They were with you in your past life." I stared even harder. "What? Past life?" The barrier of light surrounding me burst like a bubble, and I fell to the floor.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped using their wings and landed swiftly, like a mirror had been placed between the two of them as their movements were synchronized perfectly. Kaoru sent me a sad smile. "Yeah. You lived this life before and you were reincarnated before the rest of us."

Hikaru continued talking for him when he paused. "We were your friends before, and when we all died, we either became angels or demons. When you've pleased God, or the Devil enough, you're reincarnated."

Hunny smiled. "You were the first to leave, Haru-chan. You were an angel too." I sat there, on the ground, dumbfounded. "W-Why don't I remember all of this…?" I sighed, exasperated. Hikaru began talking again. "Well, after you die, you keep you memories, even when you become an angel or devil. But once you're reincarnated, you get memory wiped."

I stared at him, not exactly getting it. Kaoru, noticing my confusion, just laughed. "What he means, Haruhi, is that you lost your memories of your past life when you were reincarnated." All I could do to reply was make a weak nod and say, "Oh." stupidly.

…

"She's been reincarnated, Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Yeah. We know."

"Get her. Now."

"… We can't. The Devil hasn't told us to."

"I'm telling you. Now do it. You two know very well that I can't leave."

"…"

"You better return with her. Or I will see to it that you guys are never reincarnated."

"What if we like it here?"

"If you two aren't reincarnated soon, she'll die again and become an angel. AGAIN."

"So?"

"So you'll have to wait oh, you know about another 100 years to see her again."

"…"

"Just do it."

"… Fine.


End file.
